The Two Wielders: A Nine Tails and A One Tail
by Nokari Hozuki
Summary: After executing almost every ANBU in the ANBU Exams, Naruto spots an ANBU who catches his eye. They fall in love but end up fighting two enemies, an avenger and a banshee. Suna ANBU/Strong/Charming/Badass Naruto Naruto x Fem Gaara


As the ANBU looked around, it'd be brother against brother, sister against sister, friend against friend. Lover against lover.

He sharpened his sword quickly and put it back in it's sheath, over his back.

His Kitsune mask over his face, his ANBU armor black with red flames down the shoulders.

His appearance made everyone fear him, and if that didn't. The dangerous and demonic aura surrounding him did.

He tuned out the announcements as he knew how it went when he was watching Yugao and her exams.

"Good luck!" he heard Tsunade's voice say as everyone rushed into the Forest of Death, the most deadliest thing any ANBU will ever see.

As everyone turned their attention to the monitor and looked in horror. It'd only been a few minutes and already, they could see 20 ANBU dead and one Konoha ANBU executing a Mist ANBU after taking the scroll from him.

When he turned around, they saw a Kitsune mask. He dragged his thumb across his throat as a warning to all to scare them.

It worked, everyone was sweating bullets. "Tsunade-sama, that ANBU, it's the Demon Brat, you must stop him!" a council member yelled.

"Everyone is able to participate if they show the skill, he has. He's already taken down two squads of ANBU alone. He's eligible. Do anything to try and kill him, I encourage it. I bet he can handle it.." she said while the council was sweating bullets.

"Send Hunter-nin after him! They are to be ordered to execute the Kitsune masked ANBU immediately!" Homaru shouted as Hunter-nin swooped down by 4 squads until there were ten squads.

The Hunter-nin ran in after him unaware of their fate.

"Hokage-sama, you can't let them do that!" Ino yelled.

"If it was Sasuke-kun, they'd already be dead." Sakura screeched smirking.

"Hn, the dobe doesn't stand a chance. Those ANBU probably killed themselves to get away from him." Sasuke said getting a nod from Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke, do not underestimate Naruto. He's not known as Konoha's #1 Unpredictable Ninja for no reason." Neji argued and smirked when he saw them radiating anger.

"NARUTO-BAKA IS GOING TO DIE!" Sakura screeched getting veteran ANBU to surround her pointing their blades at her throat.

"Refrain from what you say about Kitsune, Haruno. Just because you're mother is a councilwoman doesn't mean you're invincible." an ANBU said known as Bear.

"Oi, it's true that the Dobe is going to die. I am an Uchiha Elite, if it were me in there, the Dobe would already be dead." Sasuke said smirking.

"Quiet! The Hunter-nin found Naruto, switch to his spot!" Tsunade ordered as the monitor appeared to Naruto who was surrounded by Hunter-nin but everyone was focused on how he was surrounded by dead Konoha, Sand, Mist, and Wind ANBU.

"See, Naruto-baka is going to die! CHA!" Sakura screeched.

~Naruto's Location~

"Konoha's Council has ordered your execution Demon, and we hate to disappoint." the Hunter-nin leading said as they all charged him.

Naruto smirked "Demon Style: Blade of Multiple Slashes!" He swung his katana at them only for little daggers to come out of it and pierce a few.

"Kage Bushin, Kage Shuriken!" he yelled as 20 Narutos popped out of nowhere, all holding katanas and multiple shuriken. "ATTACK!" yelled the original as all the Narutos converged on the Hunter-nin slaughtering them without mercy.

Only two remained, the leader and a girl.

"The Council sent you, did they?" he asked getting a nod. He looked up at the monitor and grinned behind his mask. Somehow everyone felt it and shivered.

"Demon Style: Soul Devour" he yelled as he placed his hand above the man's mouth and brought his soul out of his mouth leaving the body to shrivel up and fall to the ground.

"Monster! You're a monster!" the girl yelled but got her head sliced off.

He head the head up at the monitor. "Don't try to copy my moves Uchiha, you'll find out what you're up against sooner than expected. Don't wanna spoil the surprise, do you?" he said as he dropped the head and walked off.

"Dobe doesn't order me around!" Sasuke shouted as his Sharington ablaze, he tried to copy the moves but yelled as he clutched his head in pain. "Sasuke-kun! That Demon needs to do die!" Sakura screeched as she rushed to Sasuke but was knocked back down due to an invisible force field.

An image of Naruto appeared. "Uchiha, I warned you. I specifically told you not to try and copy my moves or you'd feel pain.. Imbecile.." he said laughing as Sasuke fell to the ground holding his head and he yelled in pain.

"DIE!" Sakura yelled as she prepared as chakra-induced punch towards the image as it phased through causing it to laugh. "Pitiful Haruno, you're still to weak to comprehend anything." he spoke with venom in his words.

"Look towards the monitor ladies and gentlemen." the image said as the monitor turned to Naruto who was currently in a battle with a Sand ANBU who was actually keeping up with him. It surprised everyone.

"You see, that Sand ANBU is none other than Suna's Jinchuuriki, Gaara. Though, unlike most people would've thought, Gaara is a girl. She's keeping up with me even though her Bijuu is the One Tailed Shukaku. He's helping her keep her balance. Which should end right about now.." the image said as Gaara got tripped by Naruto and his katana was at her throat dripping blood.

He growled as he put his katana in his sheath surprising everyone and held out his hand causing everyone to almost choke.

~With Naruto and Gaara~

She couldn't believe it, the most ruthless ANBU that had killed countless people and didn't feel any regret what so ever was trying to help her up. It had to be a trick.

 **"Don't do it if you wanna live, not even Kyuubi is this sadistic. This boy has opened his true calling.."** Shukaku said in her mindscape.

She ignored him and grabbed him hand as he helped her up. He handed her two scrolls, Heaven and Earth then disappeared, a note was all that was left.

The note read _"Killed you I did not, for one reason that is. You are a Jinchuuriki, the pain in your eyes, you wished to escape it. You believed that joining the ANBU would be the only way to escape such pain, hate, sorrow, and rage. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine Tails, Kyuubi No Kitsune's Jailer. I understand your pain as I was subjugated to pain, misery, and more. We should talk more. For now, Farewell._

 _I left you something in this blood seal, when I cut you're leg. It gave me a perfect moment. I apologize for that aswell._

 _Naruto Uzumaki, ANBU of Konohagukare._

Gaara felt tears in the corners of her eyes as she sat there crying.

This continued for a few minutes more before she used her blood to open the blood seal.

It held a yellow flower and a necklace.

If anyone was to see her eyes, they held determination and happiness in them. Something Shukaku has been trying to give her for a while.

She put the flower in her hair and the necklace around her neck before she set off to find her mysterious friend.

~With the viewers~

Everyone was looking at the image for answers. "Tch, it seems he's grown an affection to this Jinchuuriki. Oh yes, he's told me to give you a warning. Try to hurt the Sand Jinchuuriki and he will be even less merciful in killing you than he did to those ANBU. He will watch you beg him for mercy then he will leave your body pieces all around the village for the crows to pick apart and chew." the image said getting looks of amazement, disgust, loyalty, a new found respect, and hate.

The hate and disgust from Sasuke, Sakura, the Elders and Council.

"Send more Hunter-nin in after him!" Haruno said. "They've quit." Tsunade said laughing getting looks of horror from the council.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THOSE IDIOTS QUIT?! THEY'RE SCARED OF A DEMON WHEN THEY SHOULD BE SCARED OF SASUKE-K-" Sakura didn't get to finish that question due to she was gutted by Ino.

"Sakura, shut up about your precious Sasuke-kun. I'm even embarrassed to be your friend after today!" Ino shouted.

"Friends? I don't need friends like you! I don't need any of you except my Sasuke-kun!" she cheered as she went to punch Ino. Ino prepared for a punch but instead heard a crack. She opened her eyes and saw the real Naruto holding Sakura's hand, bending it backwards.

"Sasuke-kun, help meeee!" she screeched. Sasuke shrugged and charged Naruto only to be blocked by a wall of sand, courtesy of Gaara.

Naruto threw Sakura down and walked towards Gaara nodding. "I see you got my gifts." he said making her blush behind her mask. She nodded and gave him back the necklace. "I don't think I can keep this, it seems wrong.." she said.

"Damn right it's wrong! That's my necklace I gave Naruto, you've got some explaining to do brat." Tsunade said cracking her knuckles and walking towards Naruto only to be blocked a wall of sand.

"I won't allow you to hurt him, or approach him until you're anger has resided." Gaara said was a serious tone. Taking a few deep breaths, Tsunade calmed down and nodded, the wall of sand gone.

"Naruto, why were you thinking?!" she yelled.

"I saw her eyes Tsunade-san. She's been given pain just like me. At the corruptness of our councils and the villagers we've sworn to die for. That's why I couldn't kill her. Anyone else, I had no problem and watched them beg and heard them scream as I killed them..watching their last final breaths squirm." he said darkly creeping everyone out except for Gaara.

Making Tsunade take a step back and Gaara a step closer.

"NARUTO, TAKE YOUR DEMON WHORE AND DIE!" Sakura screeched as she healed her hand and charged them both along with Sasuke who had a Chidori in his hands. Naruto smiled feral like as he unsheathed his katana and growled softly.

"Uzumaki Style: Six Blades Of Pain!" he threw his sword at them only for it multiple into six and attack them from all sides.

For him, it was relaxing to release stress. For them, it was like they were slaughtered all over. As they fell the ground, Sasuke tried to get up but fell back down as a foot slammed on his back.

"Stay down Uchiha. I will not hesitate to kill you next time.." Naruto said as he took Gaara's hand and shunshined away. In his place was three foxes, growling at the few ANBU who came out.

"WE'RE ALIVE! WE ESCAPED WITHOUT THE ENCOUNTER OF THAT KONOHA ANBU!" a girl yelled. They all froze when they saw the foxes. The foxes walked up to them and nodded before they disappeared.

"Apparently, we earned him respect." one of them said as they all turned in their scrolls and the crowning was announced by the time Gaara and Naruto came back.

Congratulations were given, all ANBU who had survived was given the rank of ANBU in their respective villages and the ANBU Exams were over.

All seemed right until the Council overruled Tsunade and Shinobi clans and exiled Naruto for self-defence. The Shinobi were in uproar while the civilians were cheering and praising the Council and Uchiha.

Naruto left a note on Tsunade's office the day he left.

 _"Dear Tsunade-san, it seems even if my claim was justified, the ignorant civilians will still see me as a Demon and not the Human I truly am. I've asked the Kazekage of Suna and he has granted me admission into into Suna's Shinobi ranks as an ANBU and one of Gaara's guards. I've collected the Uzumaki and Namikaze bank accounts and left you and Ero-Jiraiya a few million ryo. Don't spend it all on sake like he will on peeking on women. I also advise you to give a few thousand to Shizune since she has to put up with you more than anyone. As for the ANBU, I have turned into my mask and uniform and gathered my things. I've set exploding tags on my building should anyone unwanted enter, such as the council or civilians, Sakura, or Sasuke._

 _I've given you back your necklace and stolen a better one from an asshole who beat me when I was 6. Also, I've got you sake to last you a lifetime, or in your case, two months..."_

 _Sincerely, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

 _Ex-ANBU_

 _Ex-Shinobi_

Tsunade found her necklace in the envelope and cried her heart out. She'd lost another special person in Konoha due to it's corruptness. She then realized it'd been a year since she was made Godaime Hokage and smirked. She could leave to go to Suna to see Naruto.

"Shizune, pack your things! We're finding my replacement!" Tsunade yelled and Shizune came in as quick as a flash like a happy puppy. "Great! We're finally free!" she shouted with glee.

Tsunade called for a council meeting and saw a smirking Sasuke walk in with a smirking Sakura.

"Bout time this Council got rid of Demon, now Sasuke-kun can kill him without punishment!" Sakura shouted getting cheers from the Civilian Council.

"Actually no, you can't." she said getting confused looks from the civilian side and enraged looks from Sasuke and Sakura.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKE-KUN CAN'T HUNT DOWN AND KILL THE DEMON?!" she screeched hurting the Shinobi side's ears.

"The Kazekage of Suna has taken Naruto as a citizen and ANBU of Suna. So if you try to attack him, you'll risk war." she said getting an uproar from the civilian said.

"THE DEMON IS OBVIOUSLY INFLUENCING THE KAZEKAGE! THE DEMON MUST BE EXECUTED NOW OR HE'LL BRING US TO PIECES!" Sakura screeched silencing everyone.

"I will go over to Suna, challenge the dead last to a duel to the death, and he'll die." Sasuke said getting are you crazy looks from the Shinobi side, ANBU, Tsunade, even the Elders.

"Uchiha, are you FUCKING INSANE?! Did you not see what he did those ANBU?! He slaughtered them without even feeling regret, without mercy! If you attack him, he won't show any mercy!" Tsume shouted and dodged a kunai thrown by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun will slaughter that Demon! Of course the mutt clan wouldn't know anything about such power due to they work with animals! Sasuke-kun is awesome! The Demon cheated when he killed those ANBU! I will be going with Sasuke-kun and together we'll rid the world of it once and for all!" Sakura screeched as Tsume who was being held back by the ANBU who were failing horribly trying to stop the woman from ripping Sakura into pieces.

"It's settled then, we will send Uchiha-sama and Haruno-san to find and execute the Demon, then they will be gone before anyone even registers what's going on. Bring Hatake Kakashi in here, he shall put to use." Koharu said as Kakashi swirled in.

"I would be happy to train Uchiha-sama, the Demon won't see it coming." Kakashi said surprising everyone on the Shinobi side as Naruto's father was was his sensei.

"Minato-baka was foolish to leave his son here, as he was more than foolish to marry an Uzumaki. His son will die by an Uchiha's hand like he should. I do not have to explain myself any further." he said as he grabbed Sasuke and shunshined away.

"Anyways, on to other matters. I am resigning as Hokage and turning my position over to Sasuke, not that it will matter when Naruto kills him. But, I quit." Tsunade said getting cheers from the civilians and shocked looks from the Shinobi.

"Tsunade-sama, you can't be serious!" Tsume said once she calmed down.

"Finally, the old hag is removed, the Demon will die, and Sasuke-kun will be mine! ALL HAIL SASUKE-KUN CHA!" Sakura screeched getting 'All hail Sasuke-sama' from the civilians.

~Two Months Later~

Everyone Shinobi clan or clan member that respected Naruto left right after Tsunade gave her final order as Godaime Hokage. Ino and Shikamaru had been disowned from their clans saying they were Demon Lovers, Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi the same, Tenten was allowed to leave with her scrolls, weapons, and everything she had.

The Inuzuka, Aburame, Uzumaki, Namikaze, Mitarashi (Even though technically, she wasn't a clan), Senju clans left Konoha the day Sasuke was made Rokudaime Hokage.

The Uchiha went power hungry and ordered all Shinobi and ANBU to invade Suna, ANBU and Shinobi alike deserted Sasuke saying he wasn't worthy of their loyalty and warned Suna. Those Shinobi and ANBU that stayed which were only a few weren't that big of an invading force.

Naruto walked out of Suna's gates with ANBU backing him up, he was wearing Suna ANBU attire, infact he was the Commander of ANBU.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you are violating the treaty between Konoha and Suna. You're men that deserted you have joined our ranks and you are outnumbered, 100 to 1. Turn back now or you will face the military might of Suna." the Commander said.

"I am an Uchiha Elite, I don't turn away from a fight! I will taking Naruto Uzumaki's life and his Demon Whore as a pet!" he shouted.

Naruto was clouded in anger but still saw Sakura rush him with a chakra-induced punch. "SO DON'T GET IN MY SASUKE-KUN'S WAY!" she screeched.

He pulled out his katana and held it straight to her right when Sakura was in range.

Her face went straight though, he picked her corpse up by the hair and ripped her body in half with his bare hands and threw it down to the ground infront of Sasuke.

"Who are you? I could use someone like you by my side, join me, an Uchiha Elite!" he shouted with arrogance.

The Commander chuckled which made Sasuke twitch. "What are you laughing about? I've given you, a chance to serve an Uchiha!" he shouted.

"Namikaze Demon Style: Lightning Wind Slash!" he yelled as he unsheathed his katana and did a slash which turned from little to small in a matter of minutes and slaughtered all of the Shinobi shielding him.

"ANBU! Attack them!" Sasuke yelled as he shunshined away to find Gaara.

"Uzumaki Style: Acid Blood Rain of Thousands!" Acid rain fell upon the ANBU burning them. "Watch the gates, I'll deal with the Uchiha!" The ANBU nodded as they disposed of the bodies while Naruto went to find Sasuke.

~Gaara's Room~

Sasuke appeared in her window smirking, she looked at him with fierce eyes. His Sharington eyes ablaze, she held her head and groaned as she fell on the bed. "You're mine.. That dobe won't ever get to experience you as long as I'm here. I'll make you mine whether you want me or not." he said smirking.

"Get the fuck off me!" she said strongly but then passed out due to his eyes.

"Stupid Demon, no one can beat an Uchiha Elite!" he prepared to unclothe them but a katana was put through his chest and he eyes were ripped from his head. "You do not hurt my mate Uchiha. I will send you and Haruno back, you're head back and her in half back." he smile evilly.

~One Week Later~

A civilian rushed into the Council room.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Homaru yelled.

"Uchiha-sama and Haruno-san.." the civilian said.

"They killed the Demon! Hooray!" Haruno shouted.

"No.. He sent their heads back.. Uchiha-sama's head back..his eyes are gone..and Haruno-san is in half. Most of the invasion force deserted Uchiha-sama and joined Suna's ranks alongside the Demon. We're crippled. All our allies have withdrawed from us and have allied with Suna..making them the most powerful Hidden Village." he said before being beheaded by Shikaku.

"We must go to Suna, get civilian access and tear it from the inside out, blame the Demons for it, then kill them! Simple!" Haruno shouted.

"You fool! Naruto would never, neither would the Kazekage after that little sorry excuse for an invasion was sent to kill his daughter's guard. He'll have ANBU kill everyone in sight, not to mention, Jiraiya's spy network watches us now that they've betrayed us for Suna." a civilian yelled.

 **"** Not **to mention.. The Village is dead. Me and my ANBU have just attacked and devastated everything. Konoha is nothing now and I'll make sure it never will be again."** the figure smirked as it came out of the shadows revealing Naruto with his eyes red and pupils slit, a female ANBU standing next to him identified as the Sand Jinchuuriki.

Screams of agony and blood spilled were heard in the council room.. Not that anyone heard anything.

All was right for Naruto, except he had to deal with a certain Jinchuuriki and claim her.

"Gonna have to catch me first!" she said sticking out her tongue and ran. Naruto close behind.

This was gonna be a long ass year indeed.


End file.
